A packing arrangement for cans with beaded edges is already known from German Pat. No. 1,138,523. But here special cover-type parts are required to retain the cans on the beaded edge and for the sanitary covering of the openable side of the respective cans. The known arrangement is, therefore, expensive both because of the production costs and because of the material consumption.